Darth Maul vs Black Panther
Darth Maul VS Black Panther is a What-If? Third episode of Death Battle by Fox-Shock, featuring Darth Maul from Star Wars and Black Panther from Marvel in a battle between two extraordinary warriors. Description These two warriors are about cross their blade, and claws to see which fighters about meet their ends by their own hands. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: To become leader, or promote to be best soldier, and officer, you must study everything, such as langauge, martial art, math, gym, training exercise, improve health, strategic, and be strong in the tribes. Boomstick: But, training like this, will make you feel suffer... Hard. Trust me, I've been through rough. Wiz: Unless you're these two combatants who push their limits, and be worthy of their ranks. Boomstick: Darth Maul: Star Wars' rogue Sith Lord. Wiz: And Black Panther: King of the Wakanda, and member of The Avengers. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win of Death Battle. Darth Maul Wiz: A long ago in a galaxy far, far away, year 32 BBY, Republic were on war against Separatist Boomstick: Basically it's like The Terminator wage on war against the human, instead there's a Droids, and weird looking aliens. Wiz: But not just Droids, or aliens, amongst them, are Sith. Boomstick: Let's put it prespective, Republic have Jedi who fight for peace, while Separatist have Sith who are enemy of Jedi, and exact opposite of peace, Sith just wants to conquer the entire galaxy, and wipe out the Jedi, but good luck with that, because they have army of Jedi. Wiz: Luckily for Sith Lord, however, he have his apprentice, his name is Darth Maul. Darth Maul appear where the blast door open Boomstick: Uh-oh, Wiz, there's a Satan in Star Wars!! Wiz: Darth Maul is not an Satan, that's actually species called Zebrak, but there's a difference about their species. Boomstick: Like what exactly? Wiz: You see, these are Dathomirians, also known as Dathomirian Zabraks and Dathomiri, were a subspecies of Zabrak native to the planet Dathomir. This is like the indian tribe, but only deadly clan. Boomstick: So Darth Maul were born there, and he has master is Darth Sidious, he have sense Maul's potential, so he ask him to be his apprentice (somebody call Child Protective Service), and he have been trained very well with flying colors, and now he became a Sith Lord. Wiz: Don't mistaken this as he's a Sith Lord, there's a difference classes between them, Sith Lord were who's commanding soldier in this war, such as Darth Vader, and Darth Sidious, Darth Maul are just an Sith Assassin who can send out to kill Jedi, and their targets. Boomstick: Bummer. Wiz: But that doesn't mean that he's weak, though, he's a force to be reckon with, he he can use Force, Force Choke. Black Panther Intermission Wiz: Alright, combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for Death Battle! Darth Maul vs Black Panther Combatant Are Set.png Death Battle Results K.O! Wiz: The winner is... Death Battle Soundtrack Trivia * Connection between Darth Maul and Black Panther is that they both were the member of the tribes (Darth Maul member of the Nightbrothers, and Black Panther member of the Wakanda), both Darth Maul and Black Panther were also trained to be (Sith Lord, and King of Wakanda), tragically both Darth Maul and Black Panther lost their family. ** Both their series were own the rights by Disney Poll Who do you rooting? Darth Maul Black Panther Both Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sword vs Claw' themed Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Disney themed Death Battles